


The Cure

by invaderj4y



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream SMP - Fandom, Skeppy, mcyt
Genre: Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DSMP, Dream Smp, I wrote this awhile ago, Oneshot, Short Story, Skephalo, corrupted!badboyhalo, i was also sleep deprived, kind of skephalo, mcyt - Freeform, not really - Freeform, red!skeppy, skeppy - Freeform, so its not good, villain!bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderj4y/pseuds/invaderj4y
Summary: “Skeppy, listen, I did it for you,” Bad tried explaining, standing up and reaching out his arm to put on the shorter boy’s. Skeppy retracted his arm and scoffed.“For me? You really think I would’ve wanted this?” Skeppy asked, obviously offended at the thought that Bad turned L’Manberg into complete chaos just because he thought it was what Skeppy wanted.“I had to! I wanted you back so bad, I--”“You really think that I wanted this, wow, I--” Skeppy couldn’t believe Bad. He incoherently stammered a little before burying his face in his palms and shaking his head.“Do you even know me, Bad?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb i was sleep deprived when i wrote this its so bad pls

“Skeppy, you’re back again!” Bad cried out, immediately lunging forward to hug his friend. He wouldn’t let go of the hug this time. It could be his last. Bad didn’t even care if they were on the ground surrounded by everyone. 

There were small murmurs in the crowd, some of excitement and some of confusion. Bad could make out who said what but that didn’t matter.

All that mattered in that moment was that Skeppy was finally back to normal after those long, excruciating months that he was infected by the egg.

Bad kept holding the shorter boy in his arms, taking in everything he could. Skeppy had a distinct smell crisp mint and pine that Bad didn’t realize he missed as much as he did. He never got this close to Skeppy when he was infected by the egg.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Puffy broke the silence and stepped forward towards the pair, “he’s still out cold.” She kneeled down and placed a hand on Bad’s shoulder.

“I don’t care,” Bad mumbled, still holding Skeppy as close as he could. He moved his shoulder, signaling for Puffy to retract her hand. She did just that and took a couple of steps back.

Skeppy’s unusual cherry red appearance was now back to its diamond blue shine. His eyes were shut closed, but his breathing was normal. They had been working on a cure for months and Bad was ready to completely give up.

Until Skeppy turned purple. That day was an odd one. They hadn’t even done anything to try and cure him up until that point. After it was discovered, Bad would stay up night after night trying to come up with some cure. He would pass out from sleep deprivation and Antfrost had to help him stay healthy and sane.

“How do we get him to wake up?” Ant asked Puffy. His tail flickered impatiently. Puffy shrugged and hummed to herself in thought.

“I mean, his breathing is perfectly fine,” Puffy explained, crossing her arms, “I just think he’ll wake up on his own time.”

  
  


“You sure it’s not a coma?” Phil asked with a tilted head. Puffy shook her head desperately and gestured for Phil to shut his mouth. Phil nodded in response and proceeded to shuffle uncomfortably.

Eventually, everyone left one by one. Some left in pairs and others left alone until it was just Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and Puffy. The sun was beginning to dip past the horizon, giving the leaves on the trees a golden glow.

The breeze comfortably filled the air, contrasting the usual humid climate that L’Manberg typically had. 

Bad would continue to hold Skeppy with tears sometimes streaming down his face every few minutes. It went on like that for hours. 

Ant and Puffy were just talking and reminiscing about their lives in L’Manberg and the ups and downs of living in the corrupt state.

“He moved!” Bad shouted suddenly, causing Ant’s ears to flick upwards. The sheep and cat looked at each other for a brief moment before rushing over to Bad’s side.

Skeppy hummed a little bit before coughing lightly. Bad moved back and watched as his friend came back to life. 

“Bad?”

“Skeppy!” Bad cried out, bringing his best friend back in for a hug and only sobbing harder when Skeppy wrapped his arms around the other.

“God, what happened?” Skeppy asked, his voice rough and monotone from not using it for awhile. Bad simply mumbled in his ear,

“A lot.”

Skeppy’s expression shifted as Bad told his story. It would go from a slight smile to a frown as it continued.

It was only after Bad mentioned the vines that Skeppy had noticed where he was. The vines he remembered only being in the basement were now scattered around the entire city like Twizzlers. It was ominous to look at, especially given that it was nighttime. The torches gave the vines a slight red glow to everything around them.

“So, the egg escaped?” Skeppy asked, confused on how things ended up this way. Bad shook his head and looked down.

“No,” he explained, “I put them there with the help of--”

  
  


“You did that?!” Skeppy yelled, causing everyone around him to flinch. He backed up cautiously, causing Bad to confusedly tilt his head. 

“Y-Yeah,” Bad stammered, realizing the gravity of what he had done. This wasn’t going to end well, he just had a gut feeling. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe they should’ve kept Skeppy red.

Skeppy’s face turned into that of one betrayed. Bad scooted closer to the other to try and explain, but Skeppy only backed up and huffed.

“Okay, uh, why?” Skeppy angrily asked, standing up from his spot on the ground. Bad remained on the soft grass. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Skeppy, listen, I did it for you,” Bad tried explaining, standing up and reaching out his arm to put on the shorter boy’s. Skeppy retracted his arm and scoffed.

“For me? You really think I would’ve wanted this?” Skeppy asked, obviously offended at the thought that Bad turned L’Manberg into complete chaos just because he thought it was what Skeppy wanted.

“I had to! I wanted you back so bad, I--”

“You really think that I wanted this, wow, I--” Skeppy couldn’t believe Bad. He incoherently stammered a little before burying his face in his palms and shaking his head.

“Do you even know me, Bad?”

That question got a gasp out of Puffy and Ant. They anxiously looked at Bad, whos face was screaming pain and embarrassment.

“Of course I know you!” Bad protested, stomping his foot on the ground. “I’ve known you for years, Skeppy! This is what you wanted--”

“I was infected! Bad, are you--Oh, my God…” Skeppy growled, still visibly upset at the news he was hearing.

“Am I what?” 

Yikes. Skeppy should’ve kept that comment to himself. He looked Bad in the eyes and took a shaky breath. This was it. There was going to be no recovery from this.

“Are you stupid? Like, actually? My God, Bad, you really think I wanted this. You don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Skeppy shouted, not even realizing how loud he was being. 

Despite being taller, Bad cowered in fear at the volume of Skeppy’s voice. He had never been truly yelled at by Skeppy up until this moment, and it was the worst fear in his life ever. And now it was happening.

There was no getting out of this.

“Skeppy…” Bad sobbed quietly, not able to form the words. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, Skeppy. I just want you to not be mad at me anymore. Please, I’ve wanted you back for months.

“I’m done,” Skeppy muttered, glaring at Bad before rushing past him. “I’m packing my stuff and I’m leaving. I’ll move in with Sam or something,” he yelled over his shoulder towards the mansion he once called his own.

Bad watched as Skeppy walked away out of his field of vision and just stood there. He couldn’t find it in him to cry. He was just… empty. The one thing in his life giving him purpose was back for only a moment. 

Ant padded up to the demon, placing a paw on his arm.

“It’ll be alright, Bad. He’s just upset. He hasn’t been back for months, I’m sure he’s just overwhelmed. You two will be back to normal in no time,” he tried to comfort the boy but to no avail.

Skeppy was gone, and there was no getting him back.


End file.
